Vendetta
|season = 1 |image = File:Motorcity-Episode-6-Vendetta.jpg |number = 106 |prod. number = 110 |airdate = June 14, 2012 |writer = John O'Bryan |director = Juno Lee |previous = " The Duke of Detroit" |next = "Blonde Thunder"}} is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted June 14th, 2012. Overview Kane celebrates Mike's one-year anniversary as a Motorcitizen by sending a swarm of metal-eating robo-mites to destroy Motorcity. As the Burners try to stop Kane's latest attack, they find themselves sabotaged by a mysterious masked villain with ties to Mike's checkered past with Kane. Synopsis In a flashback, Mike awakens in Deluxe and selects his uniform jacket just as another cadet runs in and tells him Kane is on the way. He falls in line just as Kane arrives and tells him it's his big day. The scene switches to the present, where the other Burners are celebrating Mike's one-year anniversary of living in Motorcity. However, he doesn't want to celebrate and they are called onto a mission before anyone can protest. Jacob, who baked okra-mayonnaise muffins for the party, offers them to Chuck instead. Chuck is disgusted by the taste but still eats one while driving with Mike. They find several KaneBots attacking the old opera house and get to work destroying them, when a sudden attack from a stranger finishes off the rest of the bots. The Burners are impressed by this mystery man's skills, but when Mike goes to introduce himself, the stranger pins him to Mutt. Texas tries to fight him off but is quickly incapaciated, and the mysterious attacker and Mike fight atop Mutt and Whiptail. The attacker comes quite close to beating Mike, but Chuck manages to take him out. The Burners wonder who he is, and Mike comments that the attacker's insignia is very familiar. They then notice that the KaneBots have left behind some kind of mechanical egg. In the KaneCo Tower, Kane has been reviewing footage of the mystery attacker's style and is very impressed by how quickly he defeated Mike. He asks his soldiers to track him, and reveals that he helped set Kane's plan in motion. At the garage, Chuck, Dutch and Texas are trying to figure out what the egg is, Texas suggesting it's a horrible trap that will melt their skin off. Mike is having flashbacks about when Kane appointed him a Commander in Deluxes' army when the egg abruptly "hatches", decomposing into a small swarm of tiny mite-like KaneBots. The mites immediatly begin to eat Dutch's tools, then attack R.O.T.H., but cannot harm his synthetic polymer body. The mites escape through a crack in the wall. Dutch points out that every in Deluxe is made of R.O.T.H.s synthetic polymers, but Motorcity is all metal. Chuck realizes that Kane will be able to destroy cars and gain complete control of the city. As Kane is about to leave his tower for the night, he is confronted by the mystery man, who goes by the name Red, after he has defeated the two Elites Kane Cadettes sent to find him. Kane asks Red if he'd like to come on board and work for him, as they both hate Mike, but Red turns down the offer, saying he'll take out Mike himself. The Burners hurry to track down the robot-mites, and Jacob is pleased to see that Chuck is eating his muffins. Chuck replies he can't stop even though they're revolting. They find the mites chewing on a building, but they are unable to destroy the destructive bots with their weapons. Mike tells the Burners to use their lasers to round up the bugs, but before he can finish them off Red appears again, this time driving a custom-made car. He chases Mike and Chuck into the streets, taunting Mike about being weak without the might of Deluxe behind him. Mike has another flashback of Kane telling him about the difficulty of leadership and being dedicated to Deluxe without exceptions. Red manages to grab a hold of Mutt with harpoons, and almost kills Mike and Chuck, but the other Burners intervene. Red escapes again, and the bugs have disappeared as well. The Burners find hundreds more of the robot eggs lying around, but Dutch figures out how to deactivate them. Mike decides to tract down and defeat Red, and Texas insists on coming along. Mike tells Julie to keep working on the bugs. Mike and Texas visit the Duke and ask him if he knows anything about Red, but Duke says he doesn't. He is more worried about the bugs coming after his Grade-A iron stash and? limos, and tells them to beat it and go find Red themselves. They leave, only to find that Red has tagged Mutt with the same red insignia he wears, and Mike finally recognizes it. Each of the Burners manage to deactivate their pile of eggs, except for R.O.T.H., who is terrified of the robot mites despite his immunity. Dutch calls him a chicken and R.O.T.H. reluctantly goes to deactivate the eggs, but they all hatch simultaneously. The mites swarm off, with the Burners in hot pursuit. Mike and Texas wind up at a demolished building that has the same insignia that Red wears. Mike finally reveals the history between him and Red to Texas: When Mike still worked for Kane, he was supposed to demolish this building, but at the last moment, discovered it was full of tenants. When he confronted Kane, he realized Kane had known all along, but still told him it was empty. Furious, Mike turned his back on Kane and managed to evacuate the building, but was unable to save the tenants' home from destruction. He's still ashamed of it, which is why he didn't want to celebrate the anniversary. Texas comforts him in his own way, telling him to focus on helping people now and not worry about the past, which he can't change. This cheers Mike up, but the moment is interrupted when Red ambushes them and tasers Texas, leaving Mike alone for the final confrontation. At the Ambassador Bridge, the Burners find the mites chewing up Deluxe's cables and supports, while Chuck finally gets sick from all the muffins. Red reveals that for a year, he has been training and building armor in preparation for taking on Mike. He blames Mike exclusively for the destruction of his home and life, although Mike argues that he tried to help the people before the building was destroyed. Red refuses to listen, and tells Mike he will ruin his life just as Red's life was ruined. The mites are quickly eating through the Burner's cars, and Chuck gets an inspiration from his muffin food poisoning--they can make the bugs sick to stop them. They manage to convince the Duke to give them his Grade-A iron block, although he refuses to help them get it to the bridge and tells them they owe him. The Burners coat the iron with an oxodizing agent and have R.O.T.H. take the block to the bridge for the mites to find. While fighting Red, Mike tries to convince him that Kane is still trying to do to everyone in Motorcity what he did to Red, but Red doesn't care. Mike attacks him with some of the mites, which chew through his armor. As they fight, he falls off a cliff, but manages to grasp the cliff edge. Mike tries to save him, but as the Burner reaches for his enemy, Red says "Never," choosing instead to fall to his presumed death. R.O.T.H. is terrified but takes the block up to the Ambassador Bridge, which attracts the mites. They begin eating it, and quickly malfunction due to the corosive agent. R.O.T.H. survives the swarming unscathed, and the gang heads back to HQ. Mike changes his mind about celebrating, and asks Jacob for something other than more nasty muffins, but Jacob says no. Red is revealed to have survived and Kane appears to him again with the same offer to join him. Credits *'Written by:' **George Krstic (staff writer} **John O'Bryan *'Directed by:' **Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' **Mark Hamill - 'Abraham Kane' *'Additional Voices:' **Eric Ladin - 'Red' **Jim Breuer - 'Tooley''' Trivia *This episode received 0.4 million viewers on its premiere night. *The first flashback show that Deluxeions always wake up at 6:00am in the morning. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes